


Sore Loser

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma, Akuma Possession, Competition, Contests, Fundraisers, Funny, Gen, Humor, Sore Loser, chloe is a spoiled brat, look alike contest, obnoxious character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5857378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>If this is what's gonna happen in tomorrow's episode I'll eat my shoe </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sore Loser

The charity fundraiser was topped off by a Ladybug lookalike contest, judged by Chat Noir and Ladybug herself. There were three separate categories one could enter: child, teen, and adult, and Chloe Bourgeois was determined the win the teen section.

As the children went up, Chloe pushed her way through the twenty girls and one guy waiting in line.

"Get out of my way!" She hollered. She cut to the front. 

Her long suffering friend and costume attendant Sabrina made her way to her side and started to take care of the finishing touches on her costume. 

"How do I look?" Chloe asked she watched Sabrina attach her prop yo-yo to her belt. 

"You are so totally gonna win!" Sabrina gushed. "I mean you look _exactly_ like her."

"Of course I'm gonna win! _I'm_ the only one here who actually _paid attention_ to her outfit. Everyone else looks like they just stitched a few rags together and threw black paint on it!"

They laughed. The kids behind them groaned.

Applause came from the auditorium. Chloe smoothed back her ponytail and stood upright.

"And now for our teen contestants first one up is--" The announcer started.

She strutted onstage. Ladybug and Chat Noir glanced at each other in confusion.

"Chloe Bourgeois!" She proudly exclaimed. She got into a fighting stance and winked at them.

Ladybug leaned in and whispered something to Chat Noir. He shrugged.

By then Chloe had begun her routine. A few hand movements, a kick, descending into the action girl crouching pose.

She got up, bowed, and dramatically walked off. 

Sabrina was waiting for her.

"Oh my god you were like incredible!" She exclaimed.

"I know!" Chloe grabbed her hands. They burst into giggles as they jumped up and down.  
****************************************************************************************************  
All the contestants filed onstage at the end of the show.

"And ladies and gentlemen we are ready to announce our winners!" The announcer exclaimed as he took out three envelopes from his pocket. "And the winner for the best Ladybug lookalike in the children's category goes to… Camille Palomer!"

A seven year old girl on the far right hand side of the stage let out an excited squeal. She ran over to Ladybug and Chat Noir and hugged them. 

Everyone let out a collective _awww._ They handed her a trophy. Another hug and she was back with the others in her group. They crowded around her, _oohing_ and over the trophy. 

"The winner for our teen lookalike goes to--"

Chloe grinned, sure that victory was hers… 

"Victoria Leclair!"

A sixteen year old girl behind her whooped. She started across the stage.

Chloe screamed at the top of her lungs.

"This isn't fair!" She shouted. "How could you choose _her?_ "

"We're sorry Chloe but Chat and I both agreed that she had the best costume," Ladybug said apologetically. 

"Miss Leclair also had better _cat_ titude," Chat Noir added.

The audience laughed at his joke. Chloe's face turned red. 

"I was supposed to _win!_ " Chloe shrieked. "I spent two weeks preparing for this! You can't just give it to some girl who _waddles_ like a pig when she moves and whose costume isn't even the right shade of red!"

"Chloe, Miss Leclair won fair and square," Ladybug said flatly. 

"You _liar!_ " Chloe screamed.

"Miss Bourgeois we're going to have to ask you to leave the stage," the announcer told her. 

Chloe stormed off. Sabrina was waiting for her in the wings.

"Chloe I--"

"Don't talk to me!" Chloe snapped at her as she left the backstage area.

She went into the women's room and started bawling in one of the stalls.

"I'm the best Ladybug!" She sobbed. "That trophy should be _mine_ the rest are just wannabe _posers_!"

She flushed the toilet to drown out her cries. Black eyeliner ran down her cheeks.

"This is the worst day of my _life!_ "

She felt a light warmth vibrate around her eyes. A flash of pink popped out before her and a man's voice echoed in her head.

"Antibug, I am Hawkmoth. Defeat stings but revenge is sweeter. All I ask in return are the Miraculouses."

The image of a pair of red earrings with black polka dots and a black ring with a green center flashed before her. The rage coursed through her. She began to change… 

"Yes," Chloe manically laughed. " **YES**!"

The prop yo-yo that hung from the belt at her waist glowed black. She took it and swung the string around. With one hit, she knocked down the stall door.


End file.
